


Bat-Date

by PrincessAmericaChavez



Series: Comissions [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, damisteph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmericaChavez/pseuds/PrincessAmericaChavez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Steph talks Damian into taking her out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lets-stop-the-killings-of-robins](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lets-stop-the-killings-of-robins).



> With aged-up Damian... because the age-gap bothers me a lot.

"So you are saying you’ve never gone dancing?"

"Do I look like someone who has time to go out to a club, Brown?" 

Stephanie looks at the boy before her. Twenty two, but he looks older than her. His dark hair is still wet from the rain that had pour over them on their way back to the Manor. Yes, he looks like a regular —if very moody— young man who may go to the club every now and then. But she knows better.

"If I knew you’ve never gone, I would’ve taken you a long time ago," she says throwing her head frontwards to take off the towel she had wrapped around her hair.

"It is pointless."

"It’s fun."

"TT" he snorts. “Pointless."

"C’mon, come with me. We could dress up. You’ll wear a nice shirt and I’ll wear that cute new dress I’ve been dying to wear."

"Brown, I do not—"

Stephanie flips her hair back with a swift movement that effectively shuts Damian up. She smiles. She learnt that trick a few years ago and it  _never_  fails.

"Please?" she says with her softest voice while wet hair cascades over her shoulders.

"I do not think Dick will appreciate me ditching patrol, Brown."

Oh, she knows she’s got him.

"I’m sure Dick won’t mind."

"Yes, but my father will not be happy either."

"When is Bruce happy?" she says, crossing her arms over the over-sized sweatshirt he had leant her. “Alright, if you won’t come with me," she adds leaving the room pretending to be angry, “I’ll have to ask Tim."

She takes her time at the door, because she knows what’s coming.

"Alright, Brown, I’ll go."

She flashes him her brightest smile.

"Perfect. It’s a date. Pic me up tomorrow at seven thirty."

"It’s a  _what_?!” he asks in panic.

He gets on his feet and darts to the door of his bedroom. Stephanie has almost made it to the stairs.

"You better wear that dress!" he yells from the door of his bedroom.

"Or  _what_ , Boy Wonder?” she teases before leaving through the front door with an umbrella in hand.

He smiles silently to the closed door for a few seconds.

"Did I hear correctly? Do you have a  _date_  with Stephanie?”

"Shut up, Grayson!" he says with dismay while retreating back to his room.

"Damian and Stephanie sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-"

"I’m gonna kill you one day, Grayson!" he shouts before shooting the door closed. 


	2. Different Kinds of Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going out of the club.

"See? That wasn’t so bad!" Stephanie says as they walk out of the club.

She’s holding to his arm, not that she  _needs_ it. It’s just nice. They wait for the car, with the muffled music pounding behind them. 

"It was… humm…"

"C’mon, you know you want to admit it," she teases.

He looks at her. Her face is blushed and a bit sweaty from all the dancing. 

"It was fun," he says sweetly smiling at her.

The way she beams up at his words is worth all the tiredness, the buzzing on his hears, and the pounding in his head.

"You are a good dancer," she says and then whispers, “but I still think you are better at fighting."

"I think you are better at the dancing part, Brown" he teases.

Her elbow connects softly with his ribs. The sound of police sirens distracts her from her comeback. Alfred arrives driving the limo, just as seven police cars speed by.

"What do you say? Still got one last dance in you?" Stephanie asks looking at him.

It is his turn to beam up.

"Always."

"Your things are on the back, Master Damian," Alfred says as he climbs on the car.

Just before Stephanie climbs in, he hears her whisper:

"Best. Date. Ever."


	3. The Night's Still Young.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only way a real bat-date can go.

"Now,  _that_  was fun.”

"You have a weird idea of what having fun is," Stephanie snorts.

"Do not tell me you did not enjoy yourself, Batgirl."

Stephanie looks around to the thugs lying on the floor unconscious and smiles widely. 

"Alright, I loved it."

She walks towards him, tiptoeing between the unconscious men. On her way, she kicks one who was too-close-to-shoot-Damian-for-her-taste in the head.

"I must say, Batgirl, you did good tonight. You know, for a girl."

"Did I hear right?" she says, dramatically taking a hand to cup her ear. “Did Robin just pay  _me_  a compliment?”

He rolls his eyes, with a crooked smile betraying his serious demanor.

"I am just saying, this night exceded my expectations."

"Yeah, me too," she says as she reaches him. “So, are we ready to go on? The night is still young!"

He answers with a mischievous smile.

"Can I give you a lift?" he asks while holding his grappling hook gun in one hand and extending the other to her.

 _That’s silly,_ she thinks,  _I have my_ own _grappling hook. I don’t need his help. But it’s a nice gesture._

She giggles. 

"Fine."

She reaches for his hand, but he instead grabs her by the waist and pulls her in. He holds her tightly against him as he shoots the grappling hook to a nearby building.

"The night is still young. Let’s go have some more  _fun_ ,” he says as he sweeps her off her feet.


End file.
